


nsfw andrew/betilla

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont have a title</p>
            </blockquote>





	nsfw andrew/betilla

Betilla has a large grin on her face, watching the small blue creature laying in between her legs. His mouth is only inches away from her pussy. She could feel Andrew’s hot breath on her and all it does it make her want him more. 

"Go on, Andrew," she encourages, petting his nose. When it came to things like this, he was always on the shy side, especially when he didn’t have his wig on to cover his face. It was impossible for him to hide the dark blush he sported.

Her petting seems to ease him, because the Teensie scoots his body forward, putting his mouth onto her. His large nose has to rest on her stomach, but she doesn’t mind. It’s cool to the touch, a welcome feeling on her hot body.

Slowly, Andrew starts to lick the nymph’s labia, stroking it with her tongue. It makes her squirm, let out a little breath. 

"Go up more," she requests. 

Andrew listens, moving to give attention instead to the woman’s clitoris. As soon as he does, she lets out another noise. ”Oh, yes, right there!”

Getting such a positive reaction from the Nymph seems to boost the Teensie’s confidence in what he’s doing. His tongue swipes at it more, in different directions and speeds. 

"You’re doing so good, Andrew," Betilla lets out a loud moan, still petting the Teensie’s face. She looks down to see him looking up at her. His big black eyes are clouded over not only in lust, but she can see happiness and excitement in there too. 

"You’re too cute," she groans, squeezing her eyes shut for a second as a wave of pleasure washes over her. Her wings then flutter behind her.

By now, Andrew’s moved away from that one area, letting his tongue explore other parts of the fairy, watching to see what kinds of reaction he could get out of her. It gets to the point where Betilla can’t help but roll her hips, thrusting into the Teensie’s mouth. 

"Keep going!" The fairy pleads, squirming under his tongue, feeling her tightening up. She holds onto the Teensie’s large nose, keeping him in place where she likes him. Thanks to it, he keeps bumping against her boobs, and air from his nostrils blow on them. It makes her giggle. 

"Just a little more." Biting down on her quivering lip, Betilla strokes the Teensie’s nose. Little noises keep leaving her, gasps and moans. 

Andrew happily obliges, giving her everything she wants, until he feels a little tingle in his nose. He tries to turn away from her, but isn’t fast enough. With a high pitched noise, he sneezes on the woman.

They stare at each other for a moment, before Andrew tries to hide his dark face under his tiny hands. "Betilla I’m sorry, I—!"

All the Nymph does is laugh, pulling her boyfriend up to lay on her torso so she can hug him tightly.


End file.
